battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Building Depot
Housing : Population is the big limitation factor in what you can do with your Outpost. Early on, your workers will be living in tents and later on there will be moderately-safe buildings to shelter them from the northern weather. All your Housing needs are listed under this heading. Each building will offer a different amount of taxes at a different time scale, so be mindful of that. Some buildings offer a lot of gold infrequently, while some offer a small amount regularly and quickly. : Most importantly, the different buildings provide a different amount of population to fill the Outpost and a different spatial footprint. That means they take up different amounts of space, which can sometimes be at a premium early on. Balancing this all is a fine act, but it's worth noting that after a certain point the Hovel will offer all the population you need to keep up with the rising limit, but will take up a large amount of space. #Shelter (Level 1) #Camp (Level 2) #Hacienda (Level 4) #Hovel (Level 5) #Hut (Level 5) #Shack (Level 9) #Antipathy Shack (Level 9) #Compound (Level 10) #Bunkhouse (Level 13) #Scrap House (Level 14) #Tenement (Level 18) #Row Houses (Level 20) #New House (Level 22) #Dormitory (Level 24) #Mansion (Level 27) #Modern House (Level 34) Military : Your troops are all that stand between you and people showing up to take your stuff. These buildings are important for training those troops, and for providing them with the tools to fight. The training buildings can be turned off to save you population, but you cannot turn off the foundries and factories to provide you with materials. Be forewarned this can put a crimp in your available population once you invest in these buildings. #Barracks (Level 2) #Pillbox (Level 4) (Mission: A Pillbox for Floyd) #Bunker (Level 5) #Battle Flag (Level 5) #Hospital (Level 5) #Armored Pillbox (Level 8) #Animal Trainer (Level 10) #Cannon Tower (Level 13) #Raider Training Camp (Level 14) #Vehicle Factory (Level 15) #Weapons Factory (Level 17) (Mission: Ancient Weapons and Hokey Religions) #Flame Turret (Level 19) #Gun Foundry (Level 20) #Rocket Factory (Level 21) #Special Ops (Level 24) #Guard Post (Level 24) #Blockhouse (Level 25) (Mission: Some Men Left Behind) #Armor Shop (Level 27) (Mission: Armor for All Seasons) #Garrison (Level 27) (Mission: Some Men Left Behind) #Prestigious Academy (Level 35) #Frontier Recruitment HQ (Level 37) #Chemical Weapons Lab (Level 38) (Mission: ?) #Armored Fortress (Level 39) #Chemical Sprinkler (Level 42) #Watchtower (Level 44) Shops : So you got your workers, and your troops . . . but you need funding and the Empire isn't helping you any. What's a commander to do? Start utilizing the population as a workforce and provide tools for them. Shops are divided into a few particular categories: : Shops: These are your basic shops, producing things for people. The bulk of what you find producing goods are Shops. : Agriculture: Farms, fields and orchards are covered under this category. Yes, even orchards now benefit from the bonuses meant for "agriculture", so feel free to stack them up. : Ranches: Ranches raise animals for Meat, and are the category with very particular bonus-granting Decorations. : All shops can be turned off, even orchards. : See Shops Comparison to choose a right combination of shops for you. #Supply Drop (Level 1) #Farm (Level 3) #Bakery (Level 5) #Tool Shop (Level 6) #Ancient Artifact (Mission: Wisdom of the Ancients ) #Durian Orchard (Level 8) #Greenhouse (Level 8) #Raptor Ranch (Mission: Birds of Prey Part 5 ) #Field (Level 11) #Brewery (Level 11) #Protein Factory (Level 13) #Dragonfruit Orchard (Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 5 ) #Home Defense Expo (Level 16) #Boar Pen (Mission Based) #Plantation (Level 18) #Distillery (Mission: Frontier Moonshine ) #Breadfruit Orchard (Level 21) #Sandworm Ranch (Level 23) #Sweatshop (Level 24) #Rambutan Orchard (Level 27) #Mammoth Pen (Level 29) #Machine Shop (Level 31) #Uniform Factory (Level 32) #Banana Stand (Level 34) #Convenience Store (Level 35) #Hall of Bounty (Level 35) #Home Security Store (Level 36) #Organic Grocer (Level 39) Resources : Without resources you can't build anything to help your Outpost develop properly, nor can you train troops to help you defend it. Everything found here is geared towards allowing you to gather the resources from the land and storing it. The gathering buildings can all be turned off when you hit your limit, but warehouses and Resource Depots cannot be turned off! Building an excess of storage can lead to not having enough workers free to run your Shops, or your training buildings. Furthermore, it takes a long time to build a warehouse . . . so think very carefully about how much storage you're going to need, and build it in anticipation of what you'll be needing rather than as you need it. #Stone Quarry (Level 3) #Resource Depot (Level 3) #Adv. Stone Quarry (Level 7) #Small Warehouse (Level 7) #Logging Camp (Level 9) #Adv. Logging Camp (Level 9) #Storage Vault (Level 10) #Iron Mine (Level 10) #Adv. Iron Mine (Level 10) #Oil Pump (Level 17) #Adv. Oil Pump (Level 17) #Warehouse (Level 18) #Concrete Plant (Level 19) #Adv. Concrete Plant #Lumber Mill (Level 24) #Adv. Lumber Mill #Coal Mine (Level 26) (Mission: Floyd, Coal is filthy) #Adv. Coal Mine (Level 26) #Steel Mill (Level 26) #Adv. Steel Mill #Large Warehouse (Level 34) Decorations : So you have your Outpost working like clockwork. Your troops are coming out armed to the teeth with the best equipment your gold can buy. Resources flow into your warehouses at a rate that ensures you'll not run out even with mills working overtime. Your Shops give you enough gold to line your walls with it, and still have too much left over. What's next? : Making that all look good, of course! Decorations are meant to have your Outpost looking like it's more than a randomly-placed smattering of buildings thrown together by monkeys. By putting Decorations down, you make your Outpost . . . uniquely yours. : All this is ignoring two large things about Decorations: Land Expansions are located in this menu as of the version 1.4 update, and you will sorely need to expand your land in order to reach your resources. As well, roads are an integral need for your Haulers to travel efficiently from gathering points to your Depots, so you can cut down on the number of Haulers you have working and free up more working men and women. : Furthermore, a small detail remains unspoken of yet - Decorations can also afford bonuses to your buildings. Some affect Housing to generate extra tax for you, some make your Shops perform better, and others will increase your resource yield at the gathering points. They're not all cheap, but they all can be a big help when you have the space to set them down. If you want to get started, start putting Shops along roads for a minor boost. : Decoration bonuses are limited to a maximum of +50%, so be very aware of that when you start putting money and resources into building them. #Stone Pile (Level 4) #Joshua Tree (Level 5) #Orange Cargo Crate #Red Cargo Crate #White Pansies (Level 6) #Wooden Bench #Blood-Red Roses (Level 7) #Crates (Level 8) #Orange War Blooms (Level 8) #Green Flag (Level 9) #Blue Attack Blossoms (Level 9) #Farm Silo #Dirt Road (Level 10) #Golden Flowers of War (Level 10) #Wood Stack (Level 11) #Toxic Waste (Level 12) #Modern Fountain (Level 12) (?) #Iron Smelter (Level 12) #Purple Fighting Iris (Level 12) #Oak Tree (Level 13) #Toxic Crate (Level 14) #Alder Tree (Level 15) #Concrete Reservoir (Level 15) (?) #Cobblestone Road (Level 15) #Feed Silo #Blue Flag (Level 16) #Earthen Reservoir (Level 16) #Blue Crate (Level 17) #Cedar Tree (Level 18) #Fancy Lamp (Level 18) (?) #Oil Tank (Level 18) #Oil Barrels (Level 19) #Hemlock Tree (Level 20) #Streetlamp #Water Tower (Level 21) #Rustic Fountain #Blue Head Statue (Level 23) #Mysterious Statue #Maple Tree (Level 25) #Blacktop Road (Level 26) #Coal Bin (Level 26) #Emperor Statue (Level 27) #Tall Hedge #Hedge #Pirate Flag (Level 30) #Paved Road (Level 32) #Emperor Tribute (Level 35) #Gantas Statue (Level 35) Wilderness Features : Across the great land of your Outpost are assorted features which can be turned to your advantage. Some of the time. See the links for better information than this minor thing. #Trees #Rocks #Mountains #Ancient Rubble Land Expansion : The player starts with the equivalent of 4 land expansions, arranged in a two-by-two formation. Additional plots of land can be acquired through the purchase of land expansions. Land Expansions are available only at a limited amount per level, and cost increasing amounts for each plot purchased. They will also take an increasing amount of time to complete, rendering it important to consider carefully your expansion plans if you want to secure a good selection of resources. However, you can use either Nanopods or Gold to purchase each expansion. : Each Land Expansion increases your building area with a 6 x 6 block of land (termed "Districts" by the game). You begin with four Districts already, and only after Level 3 do you start earning the right to build them. When you finish clearing the area, you can move or remove trees from the land so you can build; however, rocky obstructions such as hills and mountains cannot be moved. Nor can you level out sand dunes which appear in a few areas, as they too will block construction. : As of version 1.4, Land Expansions are now available from the Decorations menu rather than their own section of the build menu. :Source: battlenations.com Category:Construction Category:Housing Category:Military Category:Goods Category:Resources Category:Decorations Category:Expansion